The Big Fish Eat The Little Ones
by LonelyLamppost
Summary: The Asakura twins are forced to reside in an orphanage after their parents died in a fire. Audrina and Veronica are two girls they befriend. Zeke wants to join the Shinra Military, Yoh... Not so much.  Crappy summary, will edit as story goes on.


**Note: This is based off a role-play from me and my fiancee. So, you might noticed the writing shift from one to another since I made a few adjustments! Mainly, Yoh and Zeke are living in an orphanage due to their mother dying in a fire and their father wanted nothing to do with them. And they meet two girls who have their own share of problems. This is my first attempt at Shaman King... (xx) So, I hope you all enjoy it!**

**If There's a Mystery Ingredient, Question It. **

The blaring of the alarm clock startled her from her slumber, find herself meeting face to face with her desk. Blue eyes blinked sleepily at a sailor hat that sat neatly next to her. It had a golden medal on the front, shining proudly in the sunlight that peeked through the trees just outside the window. Lifting her head to look out the said window with a blank stare and then her eyes snapped open wide and she immediately searched for the time. Seeing that it was one thirty in the afternoon, she cursed a little to herself. She missed lunch hour. But what peeved her even more was that some set her alarm clock while she had been napping. Whoever did was looking to be kicked. Audrina didn't like the fact that today was her birthday. Sure, you only turn sixteen once and its every girl's dream- but not hers.

The orphanage could give a damn about it, they may be nice at times... but the celebratory tradition was just for show. At least that's how she viewed it anyway.

"Well it's about time you got up, Drina. We were wondering if you ran off again." A blond girl with violet eyes strolled into the room with a posture that practically vibrated her confidence level. She wore a black tank-top and black sweatpants that had pink vines riding up to the knee parts.

"Please, you and the rest of the Orphanage wishes..." Audrina always preferred to go by Drina. Its always been that way ever since she was five years old.

"Come on, let's get going.."

"Okay- Oh! Hold on," She trailed, feeling like she forgot something. Looking around briefly, she smiled fondly when she saw her sailor hat laying on her bed. Picking it up, she put it snugly on her head. "Ready!"

Both of the girls fell in a comfortable silence as they made their way to the Orphanage cafeteria. "Hopefully they'll have something edible on the menu today." Audrina muttered to Veronica, who only smiled in agreement, as they sat side by side at a random table, not noticing Yoh and Zeke.

Yoh was the first to notice them and smiled warmly and Hao simply flicked a wave, not bothering to pull his attention from the courtyard he so desperately wanted to sit in.

"Drina! Roni! It's nice to see you made it in time." Yoh stated, onyx eyes showing the boy's energy, and care-free personality. A difference from the male sitting next to him. Yoh Was always open, talking and making friends with anybody that crossed his path. Another difference between himself, and his twin, who wore a pair of ear-rings a couple of sizes too big for any 'normal' male to wear, as most put.

"I wouldn't eat the food today. It smelled like something died when I first got in here." He noted to the two girls before finally pulling his calm, almost bored gaze away from the window to look at them. Hao wasn't as laid back as his twin, and was of a nature freak, or as most called him (and got the crap beat out of them for it); a hippie.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they served us roadkill, fresh from the street." Audrina added to Zeke's comment, making Veronica cringe with disgust. "What? That's what it smells like to me." She added innocently, adjusting the Sailor hat on her head comfortably. The sailor hat never left her sight, no matter what. That's why everyone would see her wearing it.

"Thanks, Yoh. It's nice to see someone in a bright mood today. Mr McGrump Pants and Mrs. McGrump pants are in their usual mood." Veronica always referred to Zeke and Audrina as a couple and it always got glares out of Drina if and when she heard her. Zeke would do it himself, and the fact that they both had the same reaction to her words made her smile. And that's what they both did. But, she was soon disappointed when all Zeke did was turn his eyes to look out the window again.

"Shinra's been looking for un-wanted children." He stated. And Yoh puffed out his cheeks at this, frowning when Zeke continued talking. "No one would miss us, so he wants orphans to work for him. To be honest, I think it would be better than staying here. Better food, better benefits..."

"That was random." Roni said with a tone that meant she clearly wasn't interested.

"He's lying." Yoh stated, not hearing Roni, shaking his head, turning to the girls now, tugging on Zeke's long bangs to get him to lower his head. "Lack of sleep does it to him, ya know." He said with a nervous laugh, waving a dismissive hand. He honestly wasn't sure what Zeke lied about, and what he was telling the truth about anymore.

Zeke loved to scare people, but he was also very good at eaves-dropping, and finding out information no one there should know about. He and Audrina shared that sneaky trait.

Her eyes glittered with curiosity. "But, what if he's right? I don't know, I want to get out on my own. I don't want to wait for a family to get me and turn out to be a... Family full of assholes." She said, emphasizing on the 'Assholes'.

"For lack of better words," Veronica rolled her eyes and shivered at the mention of experiments. "I hope not, it all sounds so... Bizarre."

"Better watch out Veronica, they might turn you into a fish!" Audrina poked her neck, knowing that it was her ticklish spot.

The touch sent chills up her spine, "Quit it, Drina!" She scolded, swatting her hand away, only making Audrina giggle with amusement. Zeke smiled ever so slightly at the thought of Veronica becoming a fish. "Fish, with curry bread, and some rice...That would make for a nice meal right about now." He said, almost under his breath, and Yoh shook his head.

"I don't like the thought, honestly. There were rumors that Shinra was chasing after a, um...How should I word this?" Yoh hesitated, grabbing the both of the girls' attention.

Zeke's smile replaced itself with a thoughtful expression. "Shinra was apparently chasing after a homosexual couple. Rumor has it that the male in the relationship got the skirt pregnant, and they wanted the baby for an experiment. But that's what's just on the internet. I don't believe it. Besides, military equals better discipline, which is good for you in the long run. Is it not?" He questioned

"I just don't think that that area of military is good for anyone." the younger twin stated, glancing around the small group of friends. "I mean, if you did your research, you would know that Shinra's not the best choice in military careers."

"Coming from the same boy who claims he doesn't like digging up dirt on anyone." Zeke cut in, giving his younger twin a look before standing. "I'm going for a walk. Feel free to join if you want." He said, turning to head out, deciding to skip on dinner.

"I don't like the Military... They are full of dogs. You have no say in what happens, where's the fun in that? And you have to sacrifice your life for whoever you work for. What if you don't like him? I don't like him." Veronica said to whoever was listening and blinked when Audrina stood up in sync with Zeke.

"You aren't eating?" She asked with surprise.

"Eat for the both of us." Drina winked at her friend, "Roadkill fresh off the road doesn't sound too good to me. Don't have too much fun without us!" Fixing her sailor hat, she turned, baggy blue and white striped shirt and her skirt moved at the sudden action, following Zeke.

"What an odd pair. They should hook up." Veronica put her index finger to her lips in thought. "Drina would kill me if she heard me say that." She laughed.

"Not if Zeke got to ya first." He informed, shaking his head. "And I'm sure he heard you. He twitched. You know, he has really good hearing." He then pointed out, turning to her with a huge grin. "But they walk around with each other like they're married." He half joked, snickering a bit, earning a laugh out of Veronica.

Twirling a one of her curls around her index finger. "That, they do. It's a shame really. Drina says she doesn't believe in love." Veronica admitted to Yoh with a frown. "Think Zeke will prove her wrong?"

Yoh shrugged at the question, making a face as he folded his arms over the table, leaning forward, closer a bit. "Not sure. Zeke says the same thing. He says that it's a waste of an emotion, and I quote; "Love doesn't exist, since it seems to always fade, and couples break up". I hope they can show each other that it exists." He sighed, almost dreamily. "I can't wait to find that one special girl in my life." He admitted, a light blush painting his cheeks. "I sound corny." He laughed.

"They'll both be in for the shock of their lives when they realize that the emotions that they are feeling is L-O-V-E." She spelled it out with false melodramatic tone. Sighing just as dreamily, "I swear, they are blind. The both of them." Grumbling this, she stopped and stared at Yoh when he made his last comment. "We have all the time in the world. Though, you're a sweet guy... It might happen sooner than you think." Veronica commented obliviously. "And don't worry about it, Drina always gets on my back for being a hopeless romantic. Trust me, you have nothing to worry about."

A snicker escaped the younger Asakura's lips at Roni's statement involving the other two teenagers. Hearing her last words, a light blush colored his cheeks, barely noticeable. "Well, I actually want to get through this, and through school, get a good job. Ya know, so I can help support, and do nice things." He shrugged, almost looking embarrassed. After a short moment, he rested his chin on his arms, looking up to her through his bangs with a small smile.

"That's one thing you and Drina have in common. You both are dreamers. Well, sort of, on Drina's part." Veronica joked playfully. "But anyway, it's a good idea to build a support system and do as many nice things as possible. But, its still an Orphanage, there's not many friendly people here..." She trailed a bit, resting her chin in the palm of her hand.

"The only people I trust, are you, Drina, and my brother."

He closed his eyes. "On a different note, what're your plans for tonight? Gonna pull any scares?" He half joked, cracking open an eye.

"Well, that's a relief to know that you trust me. Vice versa." She threw him a pretty smile and swayed her head as she thought about his question. "I don't know, that's more of a Drina thing. She just pulls me along with whatever pranks she has up her sleeve, she doesn't want any one to know its her birthday so..." Roni lifted her hands to cover her mouth and a muffled 'oops'.

"She doesn't look like I...It's her birthday? How come she doesn't want anyone to know?" He asked, shocked, curiosity shining bright in his eyes, as he already began to plan out a small thing for Drina. It was, after all, her birthday. He was always big on celebrating, even if it was just a small get together with friends.

Veronica let out a sigh before mumbling 'she's going to kill me' under her breath. "She should be the one to tell you. But, she thinks this day is cursed." She replied to the best of her ability. Roni was very good at keeping secrets, well... Not giving too much information on it.

"I'm sure you promised you wouldn't tell, but it's me, and I'm not gonna say anything. I wanna know, maybe I could find a way to do something nice for her, without her knowing that I know what today is. Because it's just Halloween!" He tried to reason, being really curious about the reasons for Drina's thoughts on her birthday. A small sigh escaped Veronica's lips, "Well, her parents died on Halloween. Both at different times." She admitted softly, "She doesn't like anything about Halloween or this day in general. That's why she missed lunch, because she didn't want to deal with people. Same reason why she left with Zeke and chose to not eat dinner." She informed, unsure if he noticed as much as she did.

A small frown formed. How could he have missed that? It had been a few years. But then, Zeke had his own weird things going on, involving their mother. "Oh... Guess I should have noticed that..." He made a face, then smiled a little. "I guess I can't complain, then. But, we should still try and do something nice for her. I mean, like a movie night, or something." He suggested.

Knowing Audrina for years made her well aware of how much she despised parties. Maybe one would be good for her? She thought considerably. "Movie night would be good, maybe that would encourage Zeke and Drina to get together..." Upon this thought, she frowned. "Or that could just be wishful thinking... I want to see them together..."

Yoh couldn't help but laugh at the way Roni's thoughts went. "Maybe. We'll have to see then, won't we? I'll just have to talk Zeke out of tonight's séance." He said, making a face as he thought about it. "He's been looking forward to it. He wants to see if he can contact our mom's ghost." He gave a nervous laugh at that.

"I'm sure he'll forget all about it when him and Audrina find themselves making out because they can't resist the chemistry." Roni spoke from her heart a lot, and usually can word things in a goofy way. "It's annoying that they have so much chemistry... Yet, it seems like they need to be pushed in the others direction."

Yoh nodded at this and let out a small sigh. "My brother is just blind. But one day, we will get him, and Audrina to see the light!" He declared in a slightly goofy manner, giving one of his trade-mark grins. "I'm actually looking forward to it now." He admitted, seeming to go into thought about how things would turn out that night. He always loved plotting out his brother's future, in hopes one day he could get his twin to rethink his plans for military.

Veronica smiled brilliantly at his goofy response. "Neither can I, Audrina will have my head for this... So it better be worth it, or I'm going to have yours on a silver platter." She teased playfully, furrowing her brows a bit to throw a glare in his direction. "Now, we need to think of a movie to watch. Something romantic... Not sappy and not all romantic." She pondered to herself out loud.

After a silent moment between the two friends.

"A scary movie!" They said in unison with an equal amount of enthusiasm.

Let the games begin.

(( Next chapter you guys will see what Audrina and Zeke are up to. :) I really hope you're enjoy this story so far! Feedback please? :) It would make my day shine!))


End file.
